whatculture_wresltingfandomcom-20200213-history
WCPW
WhatCulture Professional Wrestling '('WCPW) is a British independent wrestling promotion, founded in 2016 by the members of WhatCulture Wrestling, the YouTube subsidiary of WhatCulture.com '''as a result of the channel's burgeoning popularity. As in other professional wrestling promotions, WCPW shows are not legitimate contests, but purely entertainment-based, featuring storyline-driven, scripted, and choreographed matches, though they often include moves that can put performers at risk of injury if not performed correctly. WCPW holds live events available for viewing on the WhatCulture Wrestling YouTube channel. The events will center around the feud between Pacitti Club and BX as they fight over the WCPW World Heavyweight Championship as well dominance over the promotion and channel; both Blampied of BX and Jack King of Pacitti Club will select wrestlers to compete in scripted matches, with Adam Pacitti acting as General Manager. WCPW was revealed to the public via a YouTube video on May 25, 2016. Despite being in its infancy, WCPW has attracted widespread attention for its professionalism, quality of storylines, and roster. On June 19, 2016, it was revealed that the name of WCPW live events would be ''WCPW: Loaded''. On July 25, 2016, WCPW held their first special, Built To Destroy, along with other events such as iPPV's, Stacked, True Legacy, DELETE WCPW, and the upcoming WCPW Orlando. '''WCPW Roster ' WCPW Male Roster:' WCPW Female Roster: Other on-air personnel Broadcast team Past Guest Appearances: WCPW has received widespread attention for it's ability to bring in already well recognised names in order to establish their brand.''I JIZZED IN ADAM'S MOUTH BRUH HAHAHAH THEY ARE ALL TALENTLESS HACKS * '''Aron Stevens' * Grado * Moose * Marty Scurll * Ethan Carter III * Eric Bischoff * Katarina Leigh * Alberto El Patron * Bret Hart * Kimber Lee * Kurt Angle * El Desperado * Minoru Suzuki * SoCal Val * Melina * Broken Matt Hardy * Bully Ray * Johnny Mundo * Chuck Steven Torre (Luchador from Ring of Honor) Furthermore, Broken Matt Hardy and Bully Ray '''have already been announced as facing each other in the main event of the November 30th "xDelete WCPW" IPPV in Nottingham, and at the December 1st Loaded tapings in Newcastle. '''Regular Non-Roster Talent: WCPW has also had matches that feature performers who are not yet regular roster members, but often make appearances on the show as security guards, trainers etc. '' * '''Conner' * Stan Kellitt * Leon Mercer * Joe Biggs WCPW Officials: * Steve Lynskey''- Senior Official'' * John Myers * Craig Anderson * Sean McLaughlin * Chris Thompson WCPW Talent Profiles and Interviews: The good people at callingspots.com, have featured a number of their "profiles" section on WCPW employees, each of which features a fact file, biography and an interview. * Noam Dar- http://callingspots.com/profiles/noam-dar/ * Little Miss Roxxy-http://callingspots.com/profiles/little-miss-roxxy/ * Liam Slater-http://callingspots.com/profiles/liam-lazarus/ * Referee Sean McLaughlin-http://callingspots.com/profiles/sean-mclaughlin/ * Big Damo-http://callingspots.com/profiles/big-damo/ * El Ligero-http://callingspots.com/profiles/el-ligero/ * Joe Coffey- http://callingspots.com/profiles/joe-coffey-bio/ * Will Ospreay- http://callingspots.com/profiles/will-ospreay/ * Grado-http://callingspots.com/profiles/grado-bio/ * Nixon Newell-http://callingspots.com/profiles/nixon-newell/ * Primate-http://callingspots.com/profiles/jason-prime/ Championships of WCPW As of December 11, 2016 WCPW Championship WCPW Women's Championship WCPW Internet Championship WCPW Tag Team Championship Win/Loss records (As of DELETE WCPW)